The Rebel Soldier and His Lady
by Demona Evernight
Summary: Garrett/Oc takes place during Breaking Dawn There was someone else that Jasper and Alice collected to stand against the Volturi a French woman by the name of Genevieve. A lady and revolutionary in her time. Upon meeting she and Garret feel a spark, a pull to each other. Will they survive to see it through? Or will they perish at the Volturi's hands?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, but my oc I just noticed there were few if any of Garret/Oc stories so here's one I've been think about for a while enjoy

* * *

1793 Versailles, France

A cloaked figure strode with purpose through the night walking quickly at almost a jog to their destination. It was not safe for anyone to be out at night in this day and age especially for a woman, but she had information that had to be delivered and waiting could mean the loss of life. A silent shadow followed the woman stalking her on this night she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time nothing more or less.

As the woman rounded the corner her pursuer disappeared, but they had not given up their pray, only to reappear in front of the woman.

She gasped hand clenched over her chest and whispered "Oh Monsieur, vous m'avez fait peur."

"Pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle, qui n'était pas mon intention." he answered smoothly

"Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller maintenant Monsieur." The woman said wearily trying to escape and be on her way

"Non, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser échapper." The man answered coming into the light

He was tall with long dark and filthy matted hair, he was pale as porcelain, and he had a slight build covered by a ripped and filthy white button up shirt, oh god was that blood stained on it, and a vest that was missing a few buttons, his trousers were dirty and threadbare and his shoes had obviously seen better days, but the part of him that stood out the most was his inhuman beauty and his glowing ruby red eyes.

The woman stared into his eyes in fear and saw only death. She would be the end of her family line her father had died when she was a girl and her older brother had already gone and she did not know if her little brother would survive.

"s'il vous plaît...s'il vous plaît." The woman begged tears coming to her eyes yet none spilled

"Je suis désolé mon cher." He said hands on both side of her head bringing her in as if for a kiss and then lunged for her throat

My life ended that night so long ago, my fight in the revolution ended, my information did reach my comrades, but by letter from me instead and then I disappeared from their knowledge. I burned alone for three days the vampire who created me did so without his knowledge he had thought I was dead and by the second hour I wish I was. When I awoke I had no idea what had happened to me, but I knew I could not go back to my old life so for the first year of my life I hid in the desolate slums around Paris and her neighboring cities. I found others like me some were kind like Marietta a nomad like myself who took the time to explain to me what I was, how it was I was still alive, and the laws of this life. I spent six years with her learning all I could and at the end of the French Revolution I left again on good terms still with her, others I met were not so kind I quickly learned how to defend myself, or perish, but not without earning more than a few scars. At the turn of the century I decided to check on my family before moving on and found that they all had perished and been buried and now that I knew they no longer were here living in France became too painful with all the memories of them surrounding me. I left for the new world and I have not looked back since.

* * *

There's my intro there will be more Garret soon I just wanted her change out of the way so review let me know what you think and let me know if there's anything you want to see happen in later chapters


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my oc, sorry for not putting the translations from last chapter I got distracted and forgot so here they are enjoy the story

Oh Mister you scared me Excuse me madam that was not my intention

I'm sorry but I must be going now mister No I'm sorry but I can't let you escape

please...please I'm very sorry my dear

* * *

I burned for three days and when I awoke I woke up alone. I had no idea what I had become until I attacked a drunken man on his way home from a pub. I realized I was no longer human, but a blood drinker my life ended that day. I still managed to get the information I was delivering to my fellow revolutionaries in a letter instead and then I disappeared from all human knowledge. I spent the next few years travel throughout France. I killed French soldiers where I could and drunks and rapists and other scum of society. I met others of my kind mostly nomads people traveling from place to place like I was. Some were kind, one such vampire, Marie, taught me all I would need to know if I was to survive in this life. I admit I didn't like the sound of these Volturi, sounded like another unwanted ruler to me. Others were not so kind and I had the scars to prove it. When the Revolution was over I went back home to see how my family had fared only to find that I would be the last. My younger brother and mother had died and been buried without me.

It was then that I decided to go to the new world for France now held too many painful memories and nothing else for me. I gorged myself before stowing away on the next ship to set sail and nearly caved into my cravings, but managed to hold off on the rats below deck. After reaching the new world I traveled for the next hundred years before finally settling permanently in the one place I found that reminded me of home.

Present Day New Orleans Bayou

I have spent another hundred years here in New Orleans, I've seen it destroyed and rebuilt many times and still he always remains the same. Music of all kinds is always playing loudly from the bars and dives and parties, pick pockets and drifters and con-men flood the streets mixing in with the tourists and there is always plenty of pray and scum to satisfy me. Frenchmen were still my favorite. Tonight was different however, besides the usual staring and lucrative glances I always received from the humans were another set of eyes staring into me intently.

It was not uncommon for many vampires to flock to New Orleans and I had no qualms about sharing in the pray I just wanted a peaceful life if possible with an adventure ever now and then. I decided to test these strangers and so made my way away from the humans and deeper towards the bayou.

Once out of the sight of the humans I picked up speed and heard two following me at a few meters back. I came to a clearing and stopped in the middle and waited hands behind my back my posture relaxed and my face blank. The visitors slowed as the reached the clearing and then stopped just outside of it.

"Qui que vous soyez, si vous voulez dire me nuire ainsi se termine pas bien pour vous." I called out in warning

I was surprised when a light and high pitched voiced answered me back "We don't mean to harm you we just want to talk."

"If you truly do not wish me 'arm zen show yourzelves." I replied

The two vampires walked slowly into the clearing I had stopped in the male in front of the female, mates more than likely, and they were a peculiar pair. The male was tall and lithe, but with sinewy muscle, he was pale as all our kind are, but with a multitude of scars, that had I been a different person might have done more than warn me to be slightly careful, that I could see along his neck, jaw, and even one on his eyebrow and more probably along his shoulders and arms, his hair was a honey blonde, slightly curly, and reached his chin. The woman was his complete and total opposite, humorously so, where he was tall she was tiny and thin, like a ballerina, her hair was an inky black and spiked in every direction in a pixie cut. The strangest thing about these strangers were not their differences, but the singular similarity other than the obvious, both had glowing golden eyes.

"If you truly wish to talk az you say zen per'aps you vould not mind someplace more publique oui?" I suggested casually

"That would be agreeable, lead the way." The gentleman nodded gesturing with his hand forward

I took off like a shot back towards town to a little hole in the wall dinner in the garden district.

"Hé Genevieve longtemps sans voir!" the barman, Antoine, called jovially

"Hé Antoine juste en affaires sans interruption s'il vous plaît." I called back as I passed him going to a booth in the very back

We sat their backs to the door, an act good faith no doubt.

"So vhat bring you two to Nor'lands hmm?" I asked casually

"The Volturi." The man stated seriously

"Volturi" I spat onto the floor angrily "What about those bourgeois pigs?"

"We'd like you to hear everything before making a decision upon something of great importance." The woman said seriously

"I will listen, but make no mistake just because I am alone does not mean I am not dangerous should you try and use force, but proceed." I warned flippantly

And so they told me their story with only a question here and there. At the end of it they starred at me waiting for my answer.

"You make an unbelievable argument." I finally stated testing them

"It's the truth. Every word." The man, Jasper as I'd come to learn, sighed

"And you ask me to stand witness and maybe fight if it comes down to it oui?" I continued

"Yes." The woman, Alice, chirped grinning

"I am sure you already know my answer Alice per'aps you could calm your mate by telling 'im 'e looks like 'ell." I chuckled

"She's in. Right?" Alice cheered

"Oui. Viva la révolution." I said casually nodding

They gave me directions to their home and at nightfall they were on their way to the next person to convince of their cause. I packed a satchel of basics, a change of clothes, hair brush, and boots. Only hours after Jasper and Alice left me I left for their home. Forks, Washington what a strange little town.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own anything twilight, but my Oc sadly cause I'd love to own Garrett and Jasper right ;)

* * *

I Stopped only twice to feed in my long journey I wanted to be well fed and I did not wish to offend my hosts by hunting in their territory and bring attention to them.

I stopped just outside of town and waited for a moment or two taking in my new surroundings. Forks was a little town under a cover of trees and constant clouds. It was a peaceful little place full of small town people who had been here for generations and would remain if we succeeded. Let us hope.

After getting my fill of the scenery I continued on around the town, but making sure to avoid the wet dog smell as Jasper warned me. I did not wish to make trouble if it was not necessary. In minutes I could see the house and it was beautiful in it's own way, but was not something I would ever see myself living in. It was a large white three story house, one wall was nothing more than glass. It was ridiculously ostentatious and more grand then was really necessary for our comfort.

I slowed my approach and watched as a small group of vampires gathered to greet me at the porch.

"Hello who are you?" A blonde vampire called to me softly as I came to a stop

"My name Monsieur is Genevieve Dumont." I replied equally polite

"Did Alice send you?" A newborn female vampire with dark brown hair asked frantically

"Oui she and 'er mate left me to make my vay 'ere late last ev'ning." I answered her calmly

"Did they say where they were going or when they'd be back?" The blonde, their leader I believe, asked

"I am sorry, but no only that they vould be finding more for your cause." I replied somewhat sadly

Their shoulders all sagged in defeat before gathering themselves again.

"Well then I suppose some introductions are due please come in." The blonde offered

"Merci." I chirped nodding and slowly making my way inside

The inside of their home was...interesting, it had an open concept with white walls and white furniture. For a moment I foolishly thought I would stain something like this by simply sitting, but quickly dismissed the thought as being preposterous.

There were many others of our kind in the sitting room, or living room as most called it now, some were sitting, others stood in groups or looking out the window. They were trying not to scare any would be allies no doubt. I almost found it comical that they thought they could scare me. If they knew well...they might not have asked for my help despite Jasper and Alice's reassurances I was wary of their families later reaction.

I noticed that the newborn girl from earlier had rushed in after me and was standing near two men as opposite as day and night. One of them was obviously one of our kind, a vampire, tall with bronze messy locks, boyish looks and the same golden eyes as the others of his "family" as they called themselves. The other man was taller than any save the bear-like man standing next to the bombshell blonde and he was obviously not a vampire with his russet skin, brown eyes and brown hair, native american more likely and I could smell him from here. It was the same wet dog smell I had been sure to avoid earlier and in his arms partially hidden from my view was a small cherubic child with bronze ringlets and brown eyes. Pale, but not quiet as much as a vampire, with a flush of color in her checks. Looking at the man and the newborn it was obvious in the resemblance between the two and the child.

"Zey say it iz impossible oui? An yet 'ere iz ze proof zat all ve 'ave ever known iz wrong. Zis child iz not immortal oui?" I asked casually

"Yes, but how did you?" The newborn asked

"You are new to zis life oui?" I stated more than asked

"Yes Bella is only a few days old." Her mate, I'd assume, answered

"You vill find young vone zat in time nozing iz a myztery anymore. The obvious becomez much more obvious. I can see ze rezemblonce between you and your child. I will not let you or your family perish for bringing life into zis vorld you 'ave my word as a lady young ones." I swore

"Just like that? Your on our side?" The newborn, Bella, questioned incredulous

"Oui just like zat. I vould not take ze Volturi's" I spat their name like poison " side for anything in ze vorld. Justice, truth, freedom, livelihood. Zes zings mean nozing to zem and I vill not see it die here. I am vith you...to ze death if I must." I promised


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing cause if I did Bella wouldn't be so dependent, Alice wouldn't be with Jasper, and Rosalie would be less bitchy

* * *

The Cullen's, as I came to know them, were shocked and touched at my announcement, though their leader Carlisle sought to reassure me that it would not come to that. I knew better, men like the Volturi never came to simply walk away when proven wrong. They would seek to destroy us for any reason they could fabricate. A force such as ours with so many who had gifts, as I came to learn, they would be too afraid to act otherwise.

I kept to myself for the first few days watching the others observing them and the way they fought, the way they moved. The Amazon coven were an interesting group made of three tall women, they were more animalistic and instinctual in their fighting, where I could tell that the Cullen's were more hesitant. The Irish coven were somewhere in between as were most of the others that had come. We didn't mingle very much among ourselves staying mostly in our coven groups or by ourselves, but we always hunted in groups going as far away as possible from the tiny town and in all directions to keep from drawing notice.

I found the newborn, Bella, to be the most amusing and infuriating creature out of all of them. At times she was brazen, rash and determined, but then when she was with Edward, her mate, she was as meek as a newborn kitten, and I hated that part of her.

A few days later we came together to plan what was going to happen, until then I had never seen so many of our kind together unless it was one of the armies seen so frequently in the South and it made me uncomfortable and tense, but we were all tense already so I kept it to myself. They others were still filling in when suddenly two pairs of red eyes connected. In my time here I hadn't seen more than a passing glance of him out of my peripheral. He was tall, tall enough that my head would fit under his chin comfortably, and rugged with wild brown hair and stubble covering his face. He wore a pair of well worn jeans, a long sleeve white shirt, and a brown vest. I was lost as soon as our eyes met. Somehow he made his way closer to me on unsteady legs, I knew I wouldn't be able to move without collapsing, which is exactly what he did once he stopped a foot from me.

He looked up at me with the awe of a man finding an oasis after weeks in the dessert and I knew I was looking at him with the same amount of shock and awe. Then it all became too much and everyone froze in the exact positions they were in.


End file.
